Future Trunks' sword
Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. Description The sword is a longsword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the handguard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. Though his sword handle is generally black, it changes its color from time to time becoming either brown or blue (same goes for his scabbard), both in the anime and video games. Overview Chronologically, Future Trunks was first seen using this sword to attack Future Android 18 during a battle against the Androids with Future Gohan.Flashback in Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" He used it again when he goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of 18's hair off, which greatly angers her. When arriving from the future in his Time Machine, Future Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza who, after two attempts to kill Future Trunks with the Death Blaster and one attempt with the Supernova, is killed by Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack: Frieza is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the sword, and is then obliterated by a single powerful Ki Blast. King Cold, shocked by Future Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the blade. Future Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. King Cold believes that Future Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise Future Trunks with a quick attack. However, Future Trunks simply grabs hold of the sword, blows a hole through King Cold, and finally kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Future Trunks' attempt to test his power. Goku transfers a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Future Trunks throws at him (Future Trunks even states that exactly the same moves turned Frieza into "cold cuts"). When Future Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in its sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and Android 18, Future Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his blade in order to defend Vegeta. Upon rushing toward Android 18, Future Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked effortlessly by her arm, which cracks and shatters part of it. After the first fight with the Androids, Future Trunks picks it back up and places it back in it's scabbard, taking it with him, however he ceases to use it after this fight, instead relying on his hand to hand fighting skills. The sword makes an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Future Trunks uses his blade during his battle against Android 14 on the Glacier, with the Android catching the sword and using it to deflect a Burning Attack from Future Trunks before smashing Future Trunks to the ground and launching the sword towards him. Later, Future Trunks uses the sword to cleave Android 14 in half, destroying him. He also uses it against Super Android 13, although the blade snaps in two when it struck the Super Android's arm. Though he does not have the sword with him in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the sword is only seen in a "flashback" showing Mecha Frieza's death), Future Trunks uses a sword-shaped icicle to cut through a few monsters in the Land of Ice. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Vegeta saves Future Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido directly at Future Trunks. Future Trunks equips the sword but he never used it during the battle. Technically this would mean the sword was repaired after its destruction. Future Trunks utilises the repaired sword during the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and his present counterpart expresses interest in obtaining a sword like it. In the second Dragon Ball Heroes promotional trailer, Future Trunks uses his sword as a Super Saiyan 3 against Majin Buu. Origin of Trunks' sword At the end of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, the main plot character Tapion gives his sword to Trunks and states he thinks it was always his; possibly making a reference to Future Trunks' sword, Tapion's sword looking very similar to Future Trunks' own blade. This movie may explain why Present Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Fighters are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Even though it is unknown if they ever met in Future Trunks' timeline, in the ending credits of Wrath of the Dragon, Future Trunks can be seen wielding the sword after it is given to Present Trunks by Tapion. ]] Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. It is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in the video games Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with the latter mentioning that Tapion gave it after sealing Hirudegarn. Future Trunks tells Present Gohan that it is Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video game appearances Future Trunks' uses his sword during his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. He also uses it in Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. He can uses his sword in Super Dragon Ball Z, as well as two other swords: a Japanese sword and a Laser Sword. In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse , Future Trunks carries a new, though somewhat similar to the sword he had in the Androids Saga. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Future Trunks is playable with and without the sword, stated as Trunks (Sword) and Trunks. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes, King Cold uses Future Trunks' sword. The designers may have chosen to give King Cold the sword due to the fact that he is never seen performing any physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Future Trunks. Future Trunks is equipped with his sword, but does not use it, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Future Trunks' sword is an item the raises the player's attack when equipped. Trivia *When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which may be an artist mistake, or possibly that the sword changes size to fit the user. *There is a running gag involving Trunks' sword in which he always loses possession of the weapon shortly after it has been drawn for battle: he first loses it in The History of Trunks, where he was forced to abandon the blade after it was caught by Android 17 as Android 18 prepared to blast him while he was immobilized. He would lose it again by surrendering the weapon to King Cold shortly after slaying Frieza. Lastly, he loses it by having the blade smashed and broken by Android 18's arm after he used it in an attempt to defend Vegeta. His tendency for losing his weapon also extends to the movie Super Android 13!: he loses the sword almost immediately after Android 14 caught and yanked the blade out of Trunks' grasp using only his fingers, and lastly the blade was broken when Trunks used it one last time in a futile attempt to cut down the powered up Android 13. Gallery References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords